


Our Own Wonderland

by Cock_Zero



Series: The Lingerie Fics [5]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, M/M, Pink Panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cock_Zero/pseuds/Cock_Zero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank wanted to dress up as Alice and the Cheshire Cat for Halloween but the store only had one Cheshire Cat costume in stock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Own Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> For Nadia/frankslacepanties, love you my angel cake
> 
> based off [this post.](http://cock-zero.tumblr.com/post/61269138168)
> 
> I apologize if there are any typos. I'll read it again tomorrow to check and fix any.

It was the day before Halloween and Gerard was standing in the aisle of Wal-Mart, frowning with his arms crossed.

Frank had wanted a Cheshire Cat onesie, ‘like those ones all the kids are wearing these days’, and the store was currently sold out of all onesies except for the ones for infants. He had somehow managed to convince Gerard to go as Alice, only a male version he said he’d seen somewhere before. Gerard didn’t want to ask where so agreed to wear it, finding the pieces from his own clothes and even a pair of long shorts that were too big for Frank.

Gerard groaned, looking down one side of the aisle and then the other before grabbing the costume off the rack. 

It was the last Cheshire Cat they had. Gerard had looked three times to make sure he didn’t miss one. He was just lucky it was in Frank’s size. 

He was probably going to kill him for even suggesting the silly thing, so Gerard decided to go all out with the accessories.

It wasn’t his fault they had both been busy with work, what with Gerard putting in overtime the last two weeks and Frank not having his own car.

He headed to the front with his purchases, setting them carefully on the belt. Avoiding eye contact with the female cashier, he paid quickly and grabbed the two bags, heading outside to his car.

“He’s going to pitch a fit, oh man,” he groaned, laughing softly and rubbing his face as he sat behind the wheel.

Twenty minutes later, he was pulling into their driveway and turning off the engine. Frank would be home in about forty minutes and Gerard needed to shower and get dressed for the party later.

He headed inside, shutting the door behind him and walked to the master bedroom. Dropping the bags onto the bed, he stripped and headed into the bathroom, showering quickly.

“Now, where did I put it,” he hummed, searching through the closet. His hair dripped onto his bare shoulders as he pulled out the dress shirt. Gerard dried his hair before walking to the dresser, grabbing out the shorts and clean boxers. He dressed, tucking his shirt into the shorts and rolling the sleeves up to his elbows. He looked disdainfully at the knee high socks before sitting on the bed and tugging them on. Gerard grabbed up the light blue ribbon from the bed, tying it in a loose bow under his shirt collar.

The two bags were staring at him when he stood, waiting for him to grab the items out. He pulled the box out of the first bag, opening it and looking at the flat black shoes. He hoped they were Frank’s size. Setting the open box on the bed and dumping out the contents of the second bag, Gerard laid everything neat and flat on the cover.

The dress was not what Frank had wanted but he insisted on being the Cheshire Cat and it was all the store had. It was an off the shoulder cut and super short, with a fur lined bottom in both pink and purple, matching the striped pattern on the dress itself. The top had a thin strip of pink fur and the tail was thin and kind if ratty looking in Gerard’s opinion. The ears were purple with fur inside them and on rested on a black headband.

He had bought a pair of pink and purple striped thigh highs, even though they weren’t the same color as the dress, and a black garter belt. Gerard knew Frank already had a pair of black panties, something he’d never actually worn outside of their house, but he figured no one would see them anyway. And they’d be around their closest friends, so no one would really care if he was wearing panties. Frank would just laugh and say it was a bet or some other stupid lie.

The front door banged closed and Gerard slipped out of the bedroom, hearing Frank shout out an apology.

“Hey, wow. You look great,” he whistled, walking up and kissing Gerard’s cheek. “So, did you get it?”

“Well, I got something Cheshire Cat related,” Gerard shrugged. “It’s on the bed. Go and get showered and dressed so we can get to James’ soon.”

Frank ginned, wide and cheerful. He rushed into the bedroom as Gerard moved to the living room. “Gerard! This isn’t-what is this?!” he shouted.

“It’s your costume,” Gerard replied, sitting on the sofa. He saw Frank poke his head out through the door, a scowl directed right at him. “C’mon, we don’t have time for you to pout.”

“This isn’t what I wanted. Why did you think I’d wear a chick costume?” he whined, stepping out of the room.

“Because it was literally the only Cheshire costume left and you insisted on being Cheshire.”

Frank puffed his cheeks out, exhaling a few seconds later and storming back into the room. Gerard knew he had won and Frank would wear it but he’d still have to make it up to him later. He turned on the TV and watched a game show while he waited.

“This looks so dumb and I hate you so much,” Frank grumbled. Gerard turned to look at him, smirking. “You owe me big time. Like, seriously big time.”

“Fine, I’ll do whatever you want tonight. How’s that?” Gerard stood from the couch, walking over to his boyfriend. 

“Two nights, and I get to pick the second night,” Frank said, holding his hands behind his back.

Gerard nodded, agreeing with him. He did look really cute in the dress, the fur rubbing against shaved legs and the black of the garter straps just peeking out from underneath. The shoes looked a half size too big but Frank didn’t seem to mind. The cat ears were poking out of his tangled mess of hair. “Go brush your hair before we go,” he said, turning away.

“Wait,” Frank said, stopping Gerard with a hand on his arm. “You have to wear this too.” He handed Gerard a white cloth with a smile before walking back into the bedroom.

Gerard frowned, unfolding the cloth and seeing an apron with red heart shaped pockets and a frilly edge. With a shake of his head, he sighed and wrapped it around his waist, tying the straps in a bow. He walked to the front door, grabbed his lace up boots and shoved his feet into them, zipping the sides closed.

Frank came out of the bedroom, hair still slightly damp but neatly brushed and the little black slide on shoes in his hand. “I can’t believe I’m doing this. You know what everyone will say,” he grumbled and dropped the shoes in front of his feet.

“What? That you’re a hot piece of ass?” Gerard laughed. He grabbed the car keys while Frank slipped his shoes on.

“Whatever,” he huffed out. He tugged on the skirt, pulling it lower over his thighs. “So dumb.”

Gerard opened the front door, letting Frank exit first, and locked the door behind them. Frank was sitting in the car, knees together and hands holding the bottom of the dress tight, when Gerard slipped inside.

~

“Hey guys-whoa, Frankie. Looking hot. Nice legs,” James laughed, letting the two men inside his house. The party had already started, music blaring and people dancing.

“Fuck off,” Frank scowled, elbowing Gerard in the side.

He pushed passed the two of them and weaved his way to the kitchen. “What’s his problem?” James asked.

Gerard laughed and rubbed his side. “He wanted a Cheshire onesie but the store was sold out so I got him that instead.”

“A onesie? Like footy pajamas?” he asked, leaning against the back of the couch.

“Nah, like those popular ones teenagers have been wearing. I think it’s some Japanese kind?” Gerard supplied and James’ face lit up.

“Oh yeah! I know what you’re talking about.”

Frank walked out of the kitchen, beer in hand and his best friend, Jamia, in tow. He looked infinitely happier and was even playing with the tail on the costume.

“So, can I get you a beer?” James offered, pushing himself off the couch.

Gerard shook his head. “Just a soda, I gotta drive,” he said and James nodded, heading off to the kitchen. 

They were at the party for four hours, Frank getting drunker as the night went on. He stopped caring if the dress rode up on his thighs after about five beers and Gerard couldn’t help but let his eyes wander over the skin.

He licked his lips, having the perfect view of Frank’s ass from his spot on the couch. The dress was just barely covering his ass and a flash of bright pink, a different shade to the dress, caught his eye. He tilted his head just as Frank stumbled backwards and towards the couch. “Whoa,” Gerard laughed, catching him by the hips.

Frank giggled. “Oopsie,” he slurred. He flopped back into Gerard’s lap, wiggling his ass and making himself comfortable.

Gerard grunted, wrapping his arms around Frank’s waist. “Had enough to drink yet?”

“No,” Frank whined, rolling his head back onto Gerard’s shoulder. “Not done yet. Little longer.” 

He made grabby hands at Jamia, who pulled him back to his feet as Gerard laughed. “Ten minutes, okay? I still have to work tomorrow,” he said and Frank waved his hand through the air.

Frank turned suddenly, just as the song changed to, if Gerard’s ears weren’t deceiving him, Lady Gaga. He had a determined, yet glassy, look in his eye and he quickly pulled Gerard up from the couch, much to his protest.

“Frank, I don’t dance,” he whined.

Frank smirked and whispered in his ear, “Then let me.”

Gerard’s mouth dropped open when Frank started grinding on him, like he was a stripper pole. Frank had grabbed his hands, setting them on his hips and Gerard gulped. He glanced around the room. No one was paying them any attention. He shifted uncomfortably. He never liked public displays of affection like this. “Frank,” he whined, gripping Frank’s hips tight. “C’mon, we gotta go.”

“No.” Frank turned around, wrapping his arms around Gerard’s neck and pouting. “Jus’ a little longer. Please?”

Gerard shook his head, hands sliding around and squeezing Frank’s ass.

“Oh,” Frank snickered. He pulled away and worked his way through the groups of people, stumbling every few steps and having Gerard right him. “Dewees! We’re heading out!” he called over his shoulder.

There was a drunken ‘Later, dudes,” in reply and Gerard helped Frank outside and to the car. He slouched down in the passenger seat and Gerard clicked the seatbelt in place before walking around to his side.

“Gerard,” Frank groaned and leaned over the center console. “I wanna…” He whined, low and deep in his throat and Gerard saw him palming himself over the dress. “C’mon,” he whispered. He leaned closer and mouthed at Gerard’s neck while he started the car.

“Fuck-Frank, wait,” he said and Frank whined.

He reached over just as Gerard put the car into drive, rubbing the bulge forming.

Gerard had to tighten his fingers on the wheel and control his foot. He grabbed Frank’s wrist, pulling his hand away and making Frank whine again. “We’ll be home in a few, just wait,” he said, holding onto Frank’s wrist gently.

Frank started writhing in his seat, rutting up against his own hand and rolling his head back.

“Don’t come yet,” Gerard ordered and Frank stopped, squeezing himself roughly.

He watched Gerard, eyes hazy and mouth open. “Please,” he begged, fingers twitching as he moved them away from his dick.

“Not yet.”

Frank bit his lip, fingers twitching again but he didn’t touch himself. “I thought you said I get to pick what we do tonight?” he asked.

Gerard nodded, remembering the agreement. “I did, but do you to come now, in the car, or later in bed?”

“Fuck, bed please,” Frank groaned. He placed his free hand on his thigh, stroking it and working his thumb under the garter strap holding his socks up. 

He spread his legs wide, the dress sliding farther up and teasing Gerard with the sight of the pink panties underneath. “I thought you would have worn your black ones,” he commented.

Frank groaned. “Pink matched better.” His short nails scratched at his sock, pulling the fabric up his leg before he relaxed them. 

Gerard laughed. Frank was whining softly next to him, grabbing at his socks and tugging on them with his right hand and squeezing Gerard’s fingers with his left. He kept shifting in his seat, the dress moving higher and higher each time. Gerard thought he recognized the pattern on the panties but he shook his head. He must have made a mistake, the street lights playing tricks on his eyes.

He turned onto their street shortly after and made for the driveway. Frank groaned, unbuckling his belt and shoving the door open before the engine was even cut. He stumbled, catching himself before he hit the ground.

“Careful, babe,” Gerard cooed, turning off the car. He unbuckled his belt and stepped out, watching Frank’s hurried shuffle up to the front door. 

Frank had turned and leaned against the door, licking his lips. The dress was riding high on his hips, exposing the brightly colored panties. Gerard walked over, slipping the key into the lock underneath Frank’s elbow. Frank grabbed his collar when the door clicked open, dragging him inside and walking backwards and out of his shoes.

Gerard kicked the door shut while Frank tugged at the ribbon around his neck, loosening it and dropping it to the floor before working open the buttons on Gerard’s shirt. He mumbled something Gerard didn’t understand and yanked his headband off, tossing it towards the couch.

He walked backwards, making his way to their bedroom with Gerard in tow. He flipped their positions and Gerard was pushed into the bedroom.

His legs collided with the bed and Frank gave him another shove causing him to fall backwards and onto the bed. 

Frank crouched down, unzipping Gerard’s boots and mumbling again. “My night. I’m in control,” he said. 

Gerard raised his eyebrows at him, leaning back onto his elbows as his boots and socks were pulled from his feet. 

“You do as I say tonight,” he growled, opening Gerard’s shorts. He slid them off along with his boxers and Gerard hummed, lifting his hips to help. “Take your fucking shirt off and get on the bed.”

Gerard nodded, smirking at Frank who growled softly. He finished unbuttoning his shirt and slipped it off, letting it fall to the floor. He looked up just in time to see Frank working his panties off. “Hey, where did you get those?” he asked, sitting up.

Frank flushed. “I, uh, I found them in a bag,” he mumbled, stepping out of them and leaning down to grab them.

“What kind of bag? A gift bag?” Gerard asked, watching Frank’s face redden more. “Frank, those were for your birthday.”

“Well, it’s after midnight, so it is my birthday,” he said, gaining his confidence again. He crawled up on the bed, straddling Gerard’s thighs. “And I think I deserve them early since I wore this stupid dress for you.”

The fur at the bottom of the dress tickled Gerard’s legs and he was shoved to his back, forced to lie on the bed. “Frank,” he scolded.

Frank’s hand covered his mouth. “Rule one, no talking from this point on.” Gerard groaned. “Rule two, you do what I say,” he purred and Gerard rolled his eyes. Frank frowned and grabbed Gerard’s chin. “Understood? You may speak.”

“Understood,” Gerard said. He had never let Frank be in control before, it was usually an agreement between them that neither were in control, but he’d let Frank have his fun. He knew he wouldn’t get carried away.

“Good,” Frank grinned. He leaned over, reaching into the nightstand and grabbed out the bottle of lube and the box of condoms. Opening the box, he dumped the few remaining in his hand. “We’re gonna need more soon,” he commented, tearing one off the strip and placing the rest back, tossing the box to the foot of the bed.

Gerard whined softly and Frank nodded. He was hard and Frank’s ass was pressing down on his cock, giving him no friction. He slipped his fingers under the dress, pushing it up and over Frank’s ass while the younger opened the condom. He squeezed Frank’s ass, seeing him smile as he sat up and crawled down Gerard’s body. Gerard laid his hands on the bed, waiting patiently.

Frank rolled the condom down slowly, squeezing Gerard more than necessary and making him twitch. He smirked when Gerard clenched his hands up and shifted his feet. Grabbing the lube, he squeezed some onto his fingers and started stroking Gerard off, making him gasp. 

“Fra-“

“No talking,” Frank reprimanded.

Gerard bit his lip, watching Frank with hungry eyes. He could see Frank’s cock straining under the dress, the fur lined bottom stretching obscenely from his spread legs.

Frank removed his hand from Gerard’s dick and squirted more lubricant onto his fingers. Leaning forward and bracing his clean hand on the bed, he reached behind himself, fingering his ass and stretching himself open. He moaned quietly and stared Gerard in the eye, enjoying the sight of his plight.

Gerard whined and grabbed at the dress, sliding it up to Frank’s waist before the other sat up straight.

“No, it stays on,” Frank stated. He shuffled forward, grasping Gerard’s cock and lining it up.

He sunk down slowly, taking Gerard in with a soft whine and Gerard groaned. He always loved the sight of Frank on top of him but this was even better. 

The dress was rucked up to just above his hip bones, exposing the garter belt and tattoos. The belt itself was surely leaving little pink marks on his skin from the tightness and the straps were pulling at the socks, warping the elastic at the top more than they should have. His dick was standing out, the head flushed and deep red, almost purple.

Frank bottomed out with a sigh and Gerard could feel the fabric of the socks scratching at his sides. He rested his hands on Gerard’s stomach and rolled his ass forward. 

Gerard’s hands found Frank’s hips instantly, the fur of the dress sliding through his fingers as he gripped them gently. He pushed his knees up, anchoring his feet as best he could and Frank leaned back. 

He grabbed Gerard’s knees and increased his speed, rocking in time with Gerard’s thrusts. Frank moaned, loud and unabashed when his prostate was hit. He rolled his head back, arching his back and exposing his neck and Gerard licked his lips.

He wanted to mark Frank’s skin up, leave bruises for the whole world to see. He groaned, gripping Frank’s waist tighter as he pulled himself up, wrapping his arms around Frank’s waist.

“Gerard… fuck,” Frank panted, fingers clenching around Gerard’s knees.

Gerard mouthed at Frank’s neck, scraping his teeth down over his collarbone and sucking on the skin just above the top of the dress. Frank’s movements made it harder for Gerard to stay attached. He only left a faint pink mark before Frank shoved him away and back down to the bed. 

“No,” he breathed. “Not tonight. You just lie there.” He leaned forward, grabbing the headboard above Gerard’s head and Gerard placed his hands on Frank’s hips again.

They both started to pant, breath coming in shorter, faster moans as Frank leaned back again. He set one hand on the bed, between Gerard’s legs, and arched his back. He gripped his cock, squeezing the base and stroking himself off. 

Gerard watched him through heavy eyes. The way Frank’s thumb slid over the slit, swirling around a few times before his fist slid back down to the bottom was one of Gerard’s favorite things to see. He loved it when Frank teased himself and he knew the movements well. 

He was trying to get off at the same time as Gerard. It was something Frank had practised. He was close, Gerard could tell, but he knew the right movements to keep himself just on the edge of coming.

“Frank, please,” Gerard whined, jerking his hips up. He saw Frank grin for a second before he let out a broken moan and twisted his wrist, thumbing just under the head of his cock.

It was all Gerard needed. He felt Frank clench around him, his cum hitting Gerard’s stomach and chest, and he was gone, throwing his head back with a loud whimpering moan.

Frank pushed himself forward, rolling his ass a few more times until Gerard let out a whine. “You should let me be in control more often,” he smiled, panting slightly as he pulled off of Gerard.

Gerard nodded and closed his eyes. “Will it always be like that?” he asked.

“I don’t know,” he mused. Gerard bit his lip and reached for the box of tissues when Frank rolled the condom off. He handed the box over, hearing Frank pull a few tissues free. “I might tie you up next time. You never know.”

“Tie me up? Really?” Gerard chuckled, opening one eye.

Frank hummed, climbing off the bed, the condom hidden in the balled up tissues in his hand. 

“I didn’t think you’d have that in you,” Gerard said as Frank made his way, stumbling slightly, to the bathroom. 

“That’s why I said ‘you never know’,” he called. There was the sound of fabric being dropped to the floor and the tap being turned on. “I mean, I could just let you tie me up next time,” he said.

Gerard shrugged to himself. “I’d be fine with either.”

“Are you gonna clean up or would you prefer to wake up with a crusty dick?” Frank asked, poking his head out of the bathroom. “Cause you swore you’d never do that again after the last time.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Gerard sighed. He shoved himself up and off the bed, padding over to the bathroom door.

Frank had started brushing his teeth, throwing Gerard a foam covered smile and making him laugh. He kissed Frank’s forehead and smacked his ass, making Frank squeal. “Asshole,” Frank mumbled around his toothbrush.

“Love you too,” Gerard said and grabbed the wet wash cloth.


End file.
